


Searching for Soul Maties

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will our devious captor kill stiles? will he ever find out what happened to his crew? Find out next time on Soul maties ;p<br/>peace out, <br/>Iru_Naru</p></blockquote>





	Searching for Soul Maties

“I expect nothing less that perfection from you men! Is that understood Stilinski!” the captain shouts.

“Yes, sir! Captain! Sir!” I reply stifling a laugh.

“You think this is funny? Huh, Stilinski? This! Is a Royal navy ship, not some fishing ship your parents own! And, it’s definitely not some place for fun. We are going to be embarking on treacherous sea, fighting off devious enemies and conquering heathens in the name of our Queen! There is no time for fun and games aboard my ship. Do you understand Stilinski?!”

“Yes! Captain Finnstock. I understand, captain.”

“Good! You’re dismissed.”

I put on the straightest face I can and I walk off toward my post.

“Let’s get moving MEN!!! We are set to embark in half of an hour and I will not be late because of any dilly dallying or tomfoolery!”

“Yes Sir!” the crew choruses and then walks off to man the ship and arrange the supplies in the hold before they send off.

Half an hour later they leave harbor for the high seas. They must be ready for whatever lies ahead.

…

“God, I can’t believe my dad actually shipped me off to the navy.” Stiles whispers as he cranks yet another rope taught. “There is no reason that this should be happening to me. Thank God I got over seasickness when I was younger.”

…

“Another hour goes by and another useless deckhand wastes their breathe trying to overexert the sails or prepare some useless anchoring device.” Stiles mumbles from the crow’s nest watching the people below. “Even walking around tightening ropes was better than sitting up here in this boring 4 foot in diameter platform. There is nothing around here for miles.”

“What’s happening up there Stilinski?” Captain Finnstock yells.

“Let me take another look but as far as I can see there is Noth… Wait what’s that?” Stiles points to the southwest.

“What do you see?”

“It looks like a ship sailing under… Sir they’re sailing under the Jolly Roger! It’s a pirate’s ship! What should we do? Man the cannons! Man the cannons! Everyone get ready!” Stiles shouts. “Anyone who can do anything should be doing something. DO something anything! Do it right now! Prepare to fire!”

The other sailors scatter to various posts in order to prepare for the coming onslaught.

Captain Finnstock yells orders at random crew members:

“Greenberg what the hell are you doing!”

“Reyes hoist the sail we need as much momentum as possible.”

“Boyd! Do something… Manly!”

“Lahey get the sleep out of yer eyes and get moving.”

“McCall why the hell isn’t that cannon finished packing yet?”  
…

Minutes later and Pirates are swinging onto the ship, cannons are blasting, and rifles are firing. Stiles shoots a few pirates from the crow’s nest before climbing down to engage in the brawl.

He hears Jackson scream.

“Jackson!” Stiles yells and cuts down yet another assailant.

“Don’t worry about me loser. It’s just a flesh wound.”

“Stiles we don’t have time to worry about people we have to get these pirates off the ship,” Erica yells.

Stiles turns just in time to feel the hilt of a sword slam into his head.

He doesn’t even have time to cry out before he passes out.

…

He wakes up on a bed. “Where am I?” He asks grasping his head.

He glances around the pitch black cabin seeing nothing. He waits for his eyes to adjust before getting up to search for the door; he gropes around in the dark.

He reaches the closest wall by slipping in a puddle on the floor. He recovers quickly scrambling his hands to support himself while searching for a way out of the room.

When he finally finds the door he is presented with a peculiar sight. Well at least for a presumed prisoner, if the throbbing in his head is anything to go by. The small room opens into a captain’s quarters.

The desk in the center of the office area has a globe, a gold astrolabe, and other extravagancies that there is no way any imperial officer would ever be able to own; not on a year’s salary. He picks up a gold medallion. It has a triskelion engraved on it.

It all hits him at once.

The triskelion, the ornate office, his headache, and the small cabin he woke in; he is on the pirate ship of the vicious Pirate Lord Hale. But, it makes no sense. The Pirate Lord is legendary for killing everyone on the ships he sieges.

_He killed them all didn’t he? But… why didn’t he kill me? What does he want with me? Also why the hell didn’t he chain me to a wall or something? Or like put me in a cell at least? What kind of psychotic murderer puts his prisoners in his captain’s quarters?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will our devious captor kill stiles? will he ever find out what happened to his crew? Find out next time on Soul maties ;p  
> peace out,   
> Iru_Naru


End file.
